Hallozeen
by Cat10201
Summary: Elphaba's back, doing one of the things she loves best..flying.. But will she have enough time to do everything that she wants to do? Inspired by the book and the musical. Oneshot only.


Hall**oz**een

AN: In this ffc, Elphaba's back..and she just goes around Oz.. I think the rest is told in the story, and if I say anything else I'm gonna spoil it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked, or my favourite witch, or Glinda or.. ok you get it.

(A story to do with the book and musical Wicked).

Elphaba patrolled the open skies in Oz; on her dusty mangled old broom surveying the endless crowds. Her ebony hair flew in all directions as she watched them; constantly gossiping, their mouths and words flying out so rapidly that you could barely understand one word, let alone a whole conversation.

Such joyous times to celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch of the West; she thought bitterly and sarcastically.

The fellow "ozions" as Glinda would have said, were either adorned in Wonderful Wizard costumes or Glinda the Good Witch outfits. Anything that barely resembled Elphaba was frowned upon and ignored.

She levitated on her broom higher into the pale blue skies and continued her seemingly endless mission. Pausing momentarily she gazed at the academy of Shiz. So much had occurred behind those dim, grey, bleak walls of brick. Her life had become purposeful there.

Elphaba shifted her glasses slightly, soaring through the air unnoticed

," defying gravity". The rush of wind on her emerald face and an un-ending feeling of power was enthralling and exhilarating. She didn't need a spell book to believe that.

A faint glimmer of pink attracted Elphaba's attention, "pink goes well with green". Glinda: her enemy, a blonde girl who thought that she was the reason for the world's existence. Yet also a dear friend, one who taught her to open up and confide in someone, how to be "popular".

Behind elegant windows Glinda was staring at a photograph. Shiz academy. How much had changed since then? Elphie changed from _misunderstood_ to _wicked_. Fiyero changed from _carefree_ to _truly pensive_. And I, Glinda thought, I have changed from wanting everything to having nothing. Glinda sighed.

Elphaba felt something slippery and wet slide down her face as Glinda caressed a certain pink flower that had a position in silky black hair.

Spontaneously Glinda looked for a moment out of the crystal glass window; a flicker of black and then nothing.

Elphaba was already gliding through the air when Glinda opened her window to search. The Wicked Witch passed by Dorothy's crashed house feeling a stab of pain close to her heart. Her mission ceased for a few minutes of mourning for Nessa. Her sister. The other evil witch.

Time was running out and tugging her back. She had to find them before her time was gone. Two hours left. Elphaba had to see him again, she needed to tell him.

Zooming past the yellow brick road; muttering a selection of curses on the wizard, she tilted to the right into the damp woods as a flock of birds came flying past.

Elphaba found herself leaning against a thick willow tree. She could hear quiet voices; exhaustion clear and obvious from the little they were saying. These people had been walking for ages and were probably on the verge of collapsing. That was her clue. She slid behind trees trying to find them.

An annoying voice rang through her ears. Dorothy. The little un-sufferable girl, supposedly a hero because she had "killed" the wicked witches. Elphaba snarled under her breath.

Scarecrow?! Am I imagining that he's actually here? Elphaba strained her ears to pick it up; she was definitely calling him. Elphaba sneaked a peek from behind the tree. Brown, deep, knowing, kind and yet pained; Fiyero's eyes.

3-2-1 she counted verbally. She walked out gracefully, "I'm back. Has anyone missed me? Obviously from the "Ding Dong the Witch is dead" I think not".

Dorothy's eyes widened, as soon as a hoarse whisper was emitted from her mouth Elphaba silenced it.

"Listen" she explained to the scarecrow," I'm running out of time. You need to know; I'm sorry that I had to change you into straw to keep you alive.

Tell Glinda she needs to believe in herself and me, she's in power now, and she needs to change Oz! She's the only one that can! I love you Fiyero".

Elphaba shocked him; during the time he had spent with Dorothy he was only called Scarecrow. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her for the last time. She gasped, the force of time pulling her back.

Elphaba unsilenced Dorothy and gasped out small sentences," You, little girl, have a lot to learn. Accept both sides of the story".

_Defying gravity_ came with a price. Elphaba was thrust away from his protective arms. Her face twisted in agony. Outside of the forest a shrill buzz was heard. To those in the forest the buzz it was distinguished as, "I love you! Prince! Fiyerooooo!"

He wanted nothing more than to tear her away from the catastrophic force. She was all he had ever had. Fiyero's face contorted with unbearable pain. He needed to follow her.

The last thing Elphaba saw of him, he was being guarded by the cub. The same cub they had let free. On that fateful night.

The last thing Fiyero saw of her was a green twinkle inching smaller and smaller as her last minutes in Oz trailed away. If only the cub would have remembered that same fateful night.

Glinda saw the green twinkle, instinct told her to rush outside. When she did rush outside, Elphaba was gone, never to be seen again. Glinda collapsed onto her knees.


End file.
